Sarishinohara
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; proposalskripsi x awtaeyong ; sequel ] Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya Jaehyun bisa bersitatap dengan Taeyong lagi. Jaehyun bahagia karena malam itu ia bisa menjadikan Taeyong miliknya seutuhnya. Tapi kenyataan terlalu keras menampar Jaehyun hingga ia tanpa sadar melukai orang yang paling disayanginya [ NCT/SMROOKIES ] [ Jaehyun; Taeyong; Doyoung; Johnny] [ Jaeyong ]


**Sarishinohara**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

 **Alternate Reality, typo(s), OOC**

 **Collab with proposalskripsi**

 **Bukan songfic, hanya mengambil judul dari lagunya saja—tapi ada beberapa bait lirik yang dipakai disini. Ini adalah A Tiny Love Song dalam sudut pandang Jaehyun.**

* * *

Aku melihatnya, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya. Ia duduk di kafe itu sendirian, hanya ditemani sebuah buku dan segelas _milkshake_. Ia masih sama sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, sejak terakhir aku melihatnya. Hanya saja kali ini ia lebih berpendar, cahayanya amat terang sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menggapainya. Senyum itu, sorot mata itu, gestur kaku itu, semuanya kini terlihat lebih indah. Dari seberang sini, aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Mati-matian menahan keinginanku untuk meraihnya.

Umurku tak bisa dibilang muda, aku resmi menginjak umur tiga puluh empat tahun. Dan itu artinya ia berumur dua puluh tahun saat ini. Ia sedang dalam masa emasnya, jadi kupikir itu hal yang wajar jika sosoknya menjadi lebih rupawan. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, ia masih membuatku terpikat dan jatuh. Segala hal tentangnya tak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja, kurasa aku benar tergila-gila padanya.

Kudengar dia pindah ke Seoul dua bulan yang lalu, dan dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padaku hingga membuat kami kembali bertetangga. Ia menempati unit apartemen nomor 701, sementara aku menempati nomor 705. Tapi baik aku dan dia tak pernah bertatap muka lagi, aku sering melihatnya tapi ia tak pernah menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia selalu melamun sebelum masuk ke dalam unitnya? Kenapa ia selalu diam mematung sambil memandangi pintu kayu bercat putih itu? Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Apakah ia sedang menanggung sebuah ironi? Aku selalu ingin merasakannya. Tapi aku tahu itu hal yang mustahil.

Ia tinggal sendiri, itu sudah jelas. Dari awal aku tahu kalau ia hidup sendirian sejak tahun pertamanya di SMA karena orangtuanya sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Hidupnya memang berat sejak saat itu, tapi punggungnya masih terlihat kokoh untuk menopang semua beban hidup meski aku tahu ia butuh sandaran. Dia adalah sosok yang rapuh di balik perisai yang kuat.

"Hei, wajahmu terlihat menyeramkan."

Aku menoleh dan kudapati temanku yang baru saja datang menyapaku. Aku mendengus, lelaki bernama Johnny Seo itu memang senang membuat orang lain menunggu. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, Seo."

Johnny Seo, lelaki berkebangsaan Amerika yang bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer lepas. Ia sahabatku sejak SMA, dan sungguh sebuah keajaiban karena aku bisa bertahan selama itu dengan Johnny. Sejak awal lingkaran sosialku memang sempit. Aku berteman dengan teman SDku, tapi ketika kami masuk SMP, hubungan kami berakhir sampai disitu. Siklus itu berjalan seperti itu sampai aku masuk universitas. Bahkan dari semua seniman yang pernah bekerja denganku, hanya sedikit yang bertahan menjadi temanku.

"Maaf, tapi kau tahu Hansol benar-benar tak bisa kutinggalkan saat ia merajuk." Jawab Johnny dengan enteng. "Jadi aku sedikit menghabisinya dulu sebelum mendatangimu."

"Pantas saja aku mencium bau sperma disini." Timpalku. "Kalau itu bukan aku, mungkin kau akan dibilang menjijikkan. Tapi aku sudah terlalu hafal tabiatmu, jadi kupikir itu tak masalah. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ia marah saat ia tahu aku memotret Chittaphon. Kau masih ingat dia kan? Si model majalah dewasa yang dulu pernah kutiduri hanya demi sebuah foto yang akan kupajang di pameranku." Johnny masih berkata dengan enteng. Itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, ngomong-ngomong.

"Hansol marah karena aku kembali bekerja dengannya dan mengira aku menidurinya lagi. Itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi, kau tahu? Si Chittaphon itu menikahi Nakamoto Yuta, bos agensinya sendiri. Aku belum mau mati di tangan Yuta, karena ia akan membunuhku dengan sadis. Aku juga sudah terikat dengan Hansol, jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan selain bekerja dengan profesional?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar ceritanya. Bukan hal aneh jika Johnny sering berganti pasangan tidur sebelum berpacaran dengan Ji Hansol, seorang desainer papan atas yang lebih terkenal di Prancis ketimbang di negaranya sendiri. Tapi skandalnya dengan Chittaphon adalah yang paling terkenal karena saat itu Johnny sudah memiliki Hansol. Brengsek memang, tapi skandal itu mereda dengan cepat berkat kekuatan Yuta. Mudah memang menjadi orang seperti Yuta, ada masalah? Suap dengan uang dan masalah selesai sampai disitu.

"Wajar kalau Hansol mengamuk, ia tidak mau pacar bajingannya itu kembali menjadi santapan pedas wartawan busuk itu." aku bicara sambil mulai menyalakan sebatang rokok mint. "Sudahlah. Aku lelah membahas cerita hidupmu yang membosankan."

Johnny tertawa keras sambil memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan dua botol vodka untuk kami. "Baiklah, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? Aku merasa aneh saat kau menghubungi dan mengajakku pergi."

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau aku adalah pria gila. Kau benar, aku memang gila. Dan serakah." Kuletakkan rokokku di dalam asbak. "Lihat lelaki berambut coklat di seberang sana? Dia orang yang membuatku gila."

Johnny mengikuti arah pandangku, lalu ia menyeringai. "Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa tipemu adalah anak mama yang masih minum susu ditemani sebuah buku usang, dan... tunggu. Dia seorang mahasiswa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, ini tahun keduanya di universitas. Kau tahu dia siapa? Tidak, tentu kau tidak tahu kalau dia adalah TY. Nama aslinya Lee Taeyong."

Johnny memukul kepalaku. Tatapannya masih mengarah pada Taeyong di kafe seberang. "Oh, si produser yang sosoknya dirahasiakan itu? Kau perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, Jaehyun."

"Aku tidak segila itu. Aku pernah memilikinya, aku pernah merasakan diriku ada di dalamnya, dan aku adalah lelaki paling bodoh karena tidak menculiknya ke Seoul setelah malam itu." Aku menghempaskan diriku pada punggung kursi. "Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, dulu aku menyia-nyiakan waktuku. Sekarang ia tidak bisa kugapai sama sekali."

Johnny langsung menyambar botol vodkanya begitu si pelayan datang. "Kau terlalu pengecut untuk membuat sebuah skandal, Jaehyun. Dekati dia lalu tinggalkan saat semua orang sudah menyorotnya. Itu akan berguna untuknya karena selama ini lagu-lagunya bagus tapi ia kurang dikenal di Korea. Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu untuk menghapus kebodohanmu."

"Aku memang jahat, tapi aku tidak sejahat itu untuk menjalankan ide brengsekmu." Aku ikut menyambar botol vodka dan meminum isinya dengan tenang. "Tapi aku bisa memastikan kalau ia akan kembali bertekuk lutut untukku."

.

.

* * *

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku kembali melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu itu. Sendirian, dengan wajah yang kusut. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, saat in alkohol menguasai diriku tapi aku mencoba untuk menjadi senormal biasanya. Aku berjalan pelan, berusaha untuk mengabaikan eksitensinya.

Tapi, godaan itu datang kapan saja. Berada dalam pengaruh alkohol membuatku berjalan mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Bibirku menempel sempurna pada tengkuknya. Oh! Ia masih memakai sabun beraroma tembakau dan sitrus rupanya. Kusesap harum tubuhnya dengan rakus. Tanganku melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya.

Kupanggil namanya dengan suara terbaik yang kumiliki. Kepalaku serasa berputar, tapi aku menyukai sensasinya. Ia menggelinjang geli dan hal itu membuatku semakin semangat untuk mengucapkan namanya.

"Taeyong... Lee Taeyong..."

Ia terengah, tubuhnya menegang karena kaget tapi aku bisa merasakan ia menginginkan sentuhan ini juga. "Ini aku, Jaehyun- _hyung_. Ini aku."

"Ya, itu kau, Lee Taeyong." Kugigit daun telinganya dan ia memekik kesakitan. Kami masih berada di depan pintu unitnya, tapi aku tidak peduli apakah Taeyong akan membukakan pintunya. "Kau nyata, oh, sialan. Kuharap aku sedang tidak bermimpi."

" _Hyung_." Suaranya terdengar ketakutan di telingaku. Tapi aku takkan peduli. Aku merindukannya hingga hampir gila. Bahkan selama tiga tahun ini, otakku tak seprima dulu karena banyak memikirkan Taeyong. Aku harus memilikinya kembali. Taeyong dalam rengkuhanku, dan tidak akan kubuat ia pergi lagi, sama seperti aku pergi meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu. Tidak, tidak akan pernah.

Kugendong paksa Taeyong dengan cara koala, sambil menghirup udara dari lehernya, merasakan aroma yang sangat kurindukan. Ia memberontak dalam pelukanku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku memeluknya erat sambil setengah berlari ke unitku sendiri. Membuka _password_ dengan terburu buru. Taeyong semakin heboh dalam pelukanku.

Tapi aku takkan pernah peduli. Aku hanya ingin ia kembali padaku, memulai semuanya dari awal. Takkan kulepaskan dirinya lagi untuk kedua kalinya, cukup sekali. Tanganku menelusup kedalam kemeja Taeyong, memulai semuanya.

.

.

* * *

Aku melihat karyaku sambil tersenyum bangga. Taeyong yang masih terlelap sangatlah luar biasa dengan _pakaian_ itu. Wajahnya yang damai sama sekali tak sesuai dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Pakaiannya terlalu provokatif, dan aku suka itu.

"Taeyong," Aku membangunkannya dengan perlahan, tak ingin ia merasa begitu terganggu. Tanganku menggoyangkan badannya sedikit. "Bangunlah."

Perlahan ia mulai menggeliat, sepertinya terbangun karena guncangan yang kuberikan. "E-eung?" Tangannya menggosok matanya sendiri, membuatku gemas. Ia perlahan bangkit, dan mengedarkan matanya keseluruh arah. "Dimana aku?"

"Di apartmentku." Jawabku kalem. Tanganku menyentuh bibirnya yang membengkak, hasil karyaku semalam. Aku menatap matanya yang sayu, khas orang baru bangun tidur. Taeyong yang seperti ini sangatlah imut dan seksi dalam bersamaan, membuatku kembali jatuh cinta entah berkali kali kepadanya. Lee Taeyong bagiku adalah sebuah kesempurnaan yang tak ternilai. Membuatku kembali menyesal dulu pernah meninggalkan kesempurnaan itu dengan enteng.

"Baga―" Sepertinya ia hendak mengungkapkan sesuatu, tetapi aku telah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku sendiri, menciumnya penuh sayang. Aku menyalurkan seluruh perasaanku, tanpa sadar telah membawa nafsu didalamnya dan merubah ciuman itu menjadi lebih liar.

Taeyong melenguh seksi, membuatku gila. Suaranya benar benar candu bagiku. tangannya yang berada di bergetar aku arahkan ke dada kiriku, membiarkan ia merasakan semua yang kurasakan ketika berada didekatnya, ketika memikirkannya, ketika memujanya.

Di sela sela ciuman kami, aku merasakan nafasnya menipis, membuatku tersenyum. Aku melepaskan pangutan kami, membuat benang tipis penghubung bibir kami. Perlahan aku mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah dan membengkak. "Kau tahu betapa gilanya aku saat harus meninggalkanmu? Sebenarnya, aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan tempat kita berlindung dulu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tak ingin pergi. Tak ingin."

" _Hyung_ , berhenti. Cukup." Suaranya terdengar rapuh, seperti tak ingin mendengar penjelasan dariku sedikit pun. Tapi aku tak menyerah, aku ingin meluruskan semuanya.

"Jangan mencoba menghentikanku, Lee Taeyong. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, oke? cukup dengarkan," Aku menatapnya tajam, memberikan ultimatum. "Jadi, sampai dimana tadi―ah, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Taeyong. Aku sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padamu, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan orang yang paling kucintai selain keluargaku?"

Taeyong terlihat diam, membuatku tersenyum puas karena ia mengikuti perkataanku. Aku mengusak surai _brunette_ -nya halus seperti aku mengusak kucing. Membiarkan Taeyong mengeluarkan ekspresi menikmati tanganku diatas kepalanya. Apalagi kalau ia memakai bando kucing, kostum maid serta apron seperti saat ini. Membuat ereksiku mengeras.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menbantah ketika sepupu sekaligus managerku menyuruhku kembali, karena aku ternyata terbukti tak bersalah. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Aku tak bisa pamit secara benar karena aku tahu pasti itu menyakitimu, sayang," Aku mengusap ujung matanya yang terlihat basah. "Aku.. benar benar minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud." Bibirku membungkam bibir Taeyong kembali, menciumnya penuh cinta dan gairah.

Ciuman kami terlalu candu, membuat aku tak sadar kalau aku sudah menindih dan mengelus paha dalam Taeyong yang terekspos akibat rok kostum maid yang panjangnya hanya sepertiga paha. Dalamannya sudah menghilang, entah kapan dan berakhir dimana pastinya dalaman itu kulempar.

Aku bangkit sebentar untuk memerhatikan Taeyong. Di mataku, terlihat wajah bergairah Taeyong yang begitu indah. Sudah 3 tahun lamanya aku tak melihat wajah rupawan itu merona, berkeringat karena sentuhanku. Aku rindu ekspresi itu, yang membuatku lebih jatuh ke jurang cintanya. Ditambah badannya yang berkeringat, bajunya yang berantakan, dan bando kucing yang melekat dengan manis dirambutnya, membuatku makin bergairah.

Aku menunduk, mencari leher Taeyong yang selalu mengeluarkan wangi menenangkan bagiku. Kuhirup aromanya banyak banyak, menghasilkan lenguhan seksi dari bibirnya. Bibirku mulai bermain, memberikan ciuman seringan kapas di lehernya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih ingat letak sensitif miliknya, yaitu leher. Tangan kananku jahil naik ke kejantanan Taeyong, mengelusnya dengan perlahan dan menyiksa. Tangan kiriku sendiri sudah membuka kancing-kancing sialan yang menutupi keindahan tubuh malaikat-ku ini.

Suara Taeyong yang mendesah, mengerang membentuk sebuah harmoni indah di telingaku. Tangan kananku semakin nakal, bermain ke daerah berkerut kemerahan Taeyong, mengelusnya secara sensual dan terkadang menusuknya dengan jari tengahku. Kurasakan badannya kaku setiap aku menusuk lubang tersebut.

Aku tersenyum disela sela kegiatanku. Taeyong masih sama, masih seperti dulu, kembali membuatku tergila-gila hanya dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Tangannya tiba-tiba sudah berada didada telanjangku, mengelus, meremat kulitku dengan nafsu, terlihat dari cara tangannya bekerja.

Wajahku mulai turun ke bagian dadanya, menyapa dua tonjolan yang masih membuatku terpesona hingga saat ini. Astaga, apakah Tuhan menciptakannya saat suasana yang sangatlah sempurna?

Ia terus mendesah, mengerang menyebut namaku penuh damba. Aku masih menyusu dengan rakus, mengalihkan konsentrasi Taeyong. Diam-diam tangan kananku telah pergi dari lubang merekah Taeyong, mempersiapkan kejantananku yang telah mengeras. Menggesekkannya satu sama lain dengan nakal.

" _H-hyung!_ Ku-kumohon berhenti.."

Aku menyeringai, tak ingin menuruti keinginannya. Anggaplah aku manusia paling egois dan brengsek di dunia ini sesuka kalian karena aku malah tak menuruti keinginan malaikat-ku ini. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, aku melakukan semua ini agar dia kembali.

Kejantananku mulai masuk perlahan, mulai merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti dulu. Bisa kudengar suara erangan tertahannya disela sela konsentrasiku. Aku melesakkan kejantananku dalam satu hentak, membiarkan Taeyong kesakitan. Aku masih ingat jelas betapa ia tak tahannya saat kejantananku masuk perlahan, bukan langsung seperti ini. Aku juga masih ingat jelas bagaimana ia merajuk dan menyuruhku untuk selalu memasukkan kejantananku dalam sekali hentak.

"Hyung.." Suaranya yang tercekat, membuatku menyeringai.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Kau ingat kan dulu kau selalu meminta dimasuki dengan satu hentakkan?" Taeyong menggeleng kuat, membuatku sedikit kecewa. Apakah ia telah melupakan semua kenangan kami? Apakah kenangan kami telah menjadi memori buruk baginya?

Aku juga kecewa karena ia tak menepati janjinya untuk tetap selalu mengingat semuanya. Tetapi aku berusaha tak mempersalahkannya karena aku tahu ini juga salahku. Salahku yang tiba tiba meninggalkannya di musim semi yang hangat.

Aku masih ingat dimana letak kenikmatan Taeyong, dan kembali berusaha meraihnya kembali, membuatnya luluh lantak dihadapanku. Aku terus menatap wajahnya selama mencari titik itu, merekam setiap detail dari wajah cantik itu.

" _N-ngahhh_!"

Teriakan yang tiba tiba Taeyong keluarkan membuatku menyeringai. Aku akhirnya menemukan titik itu, titik yang menjadi sasaran senjata tegakku. Aku telah mempersiapkan senjataku, dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menyerang, dengan tujuan akhir menghancurkan batang tegak yang menggesek perutku.

" _A-Ah_! _Hyung_!" Suaranya yang merdu terdengar setiap aku menyerang titik itu, membuatku hampir gila karena suaranya.

Aku terus menyerang, menyentuh titik kenikmatan Taeyong, memberinya kenikmatan. Taeyong dibawahku terus mengerang, mendesah, melempar caci maki kotor seakan tak ada hari esok. Ia menggelinjang begitu erotis, membuat kejantananku didalam makin membesar.

"Sialan, i-ini terlalu nikmat!" Taeyong lagi-lagi memaki, diselingi desahan dan erangan kenikmatan yang membara. Membuatku menyeringai disela sela seranganku saat mendengarnya. Kalau kau tahu ini terlalu nikmat, mengapa tadi di awal-awal kau menolakku dan bersikeras tak ingin kumasuki, Lee Taeyong?

Aku terus menyerang titik kenikmatannya, sambil memainkan _nipple_ yang makin indah karena membengkak, menegang akibat aku menyusu tadi. Taeyong menjerit jerit nikmat, meremas rambut _ash_ -ku yang makin berantakkan, sepertinya sedang melampiaskan rasanya padaku.

Setelah beberapa lama menyerang titik itu dengan bringas dan cepat, lubang— _yang sialnya masih ketat, sama seperti dulu_ —Taeyong makin menyempit, berkontraksi. Aku yang mengerti tanda itu makin mempercepat seranganku, membiarkan Taeyong meledak lebih cepat, dan lebih kuat.

" _Ah_! Sialan!" Taeyong masih terus memaki, karena sepertinya ia akan meledak secepatnya.

Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, ia meledak, melebur dalam kenikmatan duniawi paling tinggi. Lubangnya terus berkontraksi, mengetat, membungkus kejantananku kuat. Tak ayal membuaku menegang juga, menjadikanku berusaha lebih keras agar tak datang setelah Taeyong dengan jarak begitu dekat.

Tapi, pada akhirnya aku menyerah, dan memilih langsung meledak. Memuntahkan semua cairan yang tertampung lama. Membanjiri lubang Taeyong. Walaupun aku gagal tak datang detelah Taeyong dengan jarak begitu dekat, setidaknya aku telah berhasil menghancurkan batang tegak Taeyong, melebur bersama cairan seperti susu yang mengalir.

Aku melepas kejantananku, membelainya. Ia bangkit dari kasur dengan kepayahan, membuatku berinisiatif untuk membantunya. Tetapi respon yang kudapatkan malah tak terduga. Ia malah menepis tanganku kasar dan berdiri, tertatih-tatih berjalan menuju pintu. Aku memanggilnya dengan nada manis, membujuknya agar kembali.

"Taeyong?"

"Jangan dekati diriku!" Taeyong berbalik, menghadapku. Dirinya mundur kebelakang, terlihat amat sangat ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Aku mengernyit. "Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku? Apa kau membenciku karena aku meninggalkanmu dulu? Maafkan aku." Aku bangkit mendekatinya, menarik lengannya, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

Taeyong bergetar dalam pelukanku, membuatku panik sendiri. Aku memeluknya erat dan mengelus rambutnya. Tetapi ia malah melepaskan pelukanku dan setelahnya ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

PLAK!

Aku melongo, menatap tangan Taeyong yang baru saja menampar pipiku telak.

" _Hyung_ , ini aku, Doyoung, adikmu! Sadarlah!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, dan kenyataan menamparku keras. Wajah seseorang didepanku yang semula adalah Taeyong mulai perlahan kabur, tergantikan oleh wajah kacau penuh airmata Doyoung, adik manisku yang selalu ceria dan jarang menangis. Membuatku tanpa sadar melepas pelukkan dan jatuh terduduk di lantai, menangis dalam diam, membiarkan semuanya luruh. Bersamaan dengan tangis memilukan Doyoung yang kembali pecah.

"Apa kau terlalu merindukannya hingga kau seperti ini, _hyung_?"

.

.

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku mendapati diriku berdiri di sebuah stasiun. Johnny berhasil menyeretku untuk berkonsultasi dengan seorang psikolog setelah aku membuat Doyoung trauma. Hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk mengunjungi psikolog bernama Moon Taeil itu, tapi aku berhasil kabur dan berakhir disini.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu sebuah gerbong kereta tujuan Daegu. Orang-orang sibuk berlarian memasuki kereta tapi aku hanya berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh. Sempat terlintas ide untuk melemparkan diriku ke tengah saat nanti kereta mulai bergerak, tapi aku masih sayang keluargaku yang selalu mewanti-wantiku agar aku cepat menikah.

Pikiranku kembali melayang, aku masih ingat saat Taeyong begitu nyata dalam rengkuhanku. Hatiku berteriak, kenapa saat itu bukan Taeyong saja? Kenapa kenyataan membangunkanku dan membuatku sadar kalau yang kusetubuhi saat itu adalah adikku sendiri? Aku ingin menangis. Benar, aku hanya bisa meraih Taeyong dalam masa laluku. Kini ia fana dalam pikiranku. Taeyong adalah sebuah bintang, namun ia tidak berada dalam galaksiku. Aku adalah Andromeda yang mengharapkan bintangku berpindah dari Bimasakti. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu, semuanya masih membekas.

Aku masih tetap menyukainya.

Aku ingin serakah tapi aku tak bisa. Ia harus bersinar dan aku harus pergi agar bayanganku tidak menutupi cahayanya. Ini awal dari perjalanan hidupnya yang baru, dan aku tidak ada di dalamnya. Kami tak akan pernah lagi sejalan. Kami hanyalah dua planet yang pernah saling bersinggungan dalam orbit yang sama.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Kereta sudah semakin ramai, tapi aku masih betah dalam posisiku.

Sayangnya sebuah kurusetra baru saja meledak dalam hidupku. Ia disana, aku tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia berdiri diantara banyaknya penumpang di dalam kereta. Mata itu menatapku, bibir itu mengulas sebuah senyuman, dan tangannya melambai padaku.

Tangan itu. Tangan yang dulu membelaiku penuh cinta. Di pergelangan tangannya, masih tersemat gelang yang sama, pemberianku di malam terakhir kami. Aku terperangah. Hampir tak mempercayai apa yang kulihat saat ini.

Ia nyata. Ia ada di sana. Dan ia masih tersenyum padaku. Helaian _brunette_ nya bergoyang saat ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jaehyun- _hyung_! Senang melihatmu kembali!"

Tubuhku terserang tremor tiba-tiba. Tanganku kaku tapi aku masih bisa balas melambaikan tanganku padanya. Senyumnya merekah, tapi yang bisa kuberikan hanyalah sebuah senyum pahit.

"Hai, Taeyong. Lama tak berjumpa."

Kami saling berteriak, tapi tak ada yang peduli dengan hal itu. Taeyong masih tetap tersenyum, dan aku harus merelakan harga diriku jatuh demi menangisinya. Aku menangis karena setelah sekian lama pandangan kami bisa kembali bertemu.

Ini adalah pertemuan yang mengharukan, dan aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk memandangi sosoknya. Aku sedang memahat sosoknya dalam otakku dengan perlahan seiring dengan pintu yang bergerak menutup. Tidak ada keterlambatan disini, semua _timing_ nya pas dan aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengannya meski hanya sesingkat ini.

Samar-samar, kudengar dia berbicara padaku, "Selamat tinggal, _hyung_!"

 **END**

* * *

Yep, ini sequelnya. ngaret hampir... 3 bulan ya, kira kira? Padahal niatnya di _re-upload_ ulang selang dua minggu dari yang kemaren. Masih hasil jahiliyah diriku dan mamah. See, ya!


End file.
